


Real Quick

by testy



Category: Testing
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Coder and Deploy do not get along, but do get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a test work.


	2. Broke, Fix It

La de da testing testing one two _testing  
one two_


End file.
